Pluma de sangre
by Kimimarozero
Summary: Una pluma puede significar mucho para alguien


Pluma de sangre

Quiero aclarar que el one shot de este fic me inspire de por si, andaba con tantas ideas en la cabeza que uno por uno me llegaron de repente, y quisiera expresarlo en este pedazo de Word … por que papel no se le puede llamar. Bien aquí va, como saben no gano ningún tipo de dinero por esto, así que pueden estar tranquilos. Gracias por su compresión.

Esta es la historia mas corta que narrare de mi vida, cuando apenas era un niño de 12 años, se podría decir que era un año a los cuales quisiera recordar con mucho afán, aunque también quisiera olvidarlos por más que no quisiera hacerlo. Odio era lo que siempre sentí por todo a mí alrededor, desprecio asco. Que mejor para un niño como yo que sentir eso por no saber la verdad que me sumergía en un mismo abismo de maldad. Se podría decir que todo cambio de repente cuando me entere la verdad de todo, el no se había matado por que se lo habían ordenado, mas bien lo había hecho por el bienestar de la familia, por mi en especial. Prometio protegerme y creo que lo sigue haciendo. Mirando en mi habitación por la ventana donde todas las noches veo como la luna sale y se oculta cuando el sol necesita salir para dar el brillo mañanero. Apoyando con mis palmas en mi mentón, que lento. Dando una ligera sonrisa que apenas se puede divisar desde lejos, desde pequeños cm. No suelo sonreír por la nada, ni por bromas de mal gusto, es mas…no suelo sonreír. Miro por última vez la luna llena, esa luna que me encanta ver por que me trae recuerdo de mi mismo. Sacando la cinta de la cabeza, la cinta que supuestamente me representa de todos los otros que viven lejos de este lugar, que se puede llamar hogar. Konoha, ¿Hogar? Yo me siento en una prisión, en una jaula, yo el ave esto la jaula. ¿Cómo se puede llamar hogar una casa llena de aves y una jaula donde habitar? Me da pena. Dejando la cinta encima del escritorio se puede así notar la marca, la marca de la vida, de la esclavitud. Por nacer de un hombre de segunda, así se podría decir, estuve condenado a pasar por esto, pero, no me disgusta…ya no. Paso mi dedo índice de mi mano derecha dando así una sonrisa más notoria. Más clara. Escuchando pasos por el mismo pasillo donde se encuentra mi habitación. Entra. Se quien es, no me molesto en girarme.

-"Neji-niisa"

Su voz, tan notoria, risa me da de solo escucharla. Siempre lo he hecho y ya no me molesta tenerla tan cerca de mí. Es mi prima ya un poco más notoria sin rencor. Volteo a la vez que pongo nuevamente mi cinta en la frente tapando mi sello. Ella me ve. Sonrisa tierna y tímida, siempre ella. Me levanto de la silla donde me encontraba sentado para encaminarme donde ella, tomándola por los hombros con mis manos.

-"Cuando veces le he dicho Hinata-sama que no me llame niisan?"

No era un sermón, solo era una pregunta, pero como siempre tomándoselo como algo negativo, di una sonrisa burlona. Ella aun así me mira ahora con una expresión de enfado. Jamás la había visto con esa expresión.

-"Intento no hacer, pero no es fácil…solo póngase en mi lugar. Es mas yo dejare de decirle niisan si usted deja de llamarme sama. Neji-niisan somos iguales, nada diferente"

-"Solo algo nos diferencia, nuestro rango, usted es superior yo inferior, por eso el respeto hacia usted hinata-sama, solo por eso"

-"Soy tu prima, pariente, nada mas, ni menos ni mas, solo eso. No deseo mas sama, no deseo mas miradas serias, solo quiero verlo a usted en realidad."

-"Si, como desee"

-"Mírame a los ojos y dímelo a la cara. Se que pensaras que estoy volviéndome loca y de donde estoy tomando fuerzas para hablarle de esa manera tan….tan…."

Di otra risa burlona, no encontraba para lo que significaba era mi sermón. ¿Se imaginan?... Sermoneado por la misma Hinata Hyuuga…jeje, ni yo me lo creo, pero así es. Y así será por siempre por que me di cuenta que de verdad ella es lo que es, y me quiere como soy sin más ni menos.

-"¿Déspota?"

-"Hai, hai déspota…jeje. Neji-niisan vine no por sermonearlo, no, no ese no es mi objetivo…solo quiero que venga conmigo a ver las aves. Ya es temporada de que salgan como las flores y dejen marcas de recuerdos en estos lugares."

-Hai Hinata-sama iré enseguida, gracias por avísame"

Ella solo dio una tierna y como tímida sonrisa, aunque la timidez hace pocos segundos se fue al cayo, jamás olvidare esto. Jamás. Salí los mismos minutos Salí para dirigirme al jardín. Allí estaba ella mirando al mismo cielo como yo hacia hacer y aun lo hago cuando veo algo que quisiera ver. Dando pasos hacia donde se encontraba me di cuenta que estaba a su lado mirando lo mismo, aunque no sabia que mismo era, pero se veía interesante. Pude darme luego cuenta que veía una pluma, una pequeña pluma blanca, pero a lo lejos se notaba una pinta roja. ¿Sangre? Cayo al suelo a unos 3 cm. de nuestros pies. Bajando la mirada solo al ver a la pluma. Me agache para tomarlo entre mis dedos de la derecha para así volverme a levantar. Ella le dio un vistazo sin necesidad de tomarlo. Un ave. Pobre…. ¿habrá muerto? Cualquiera que sea la razón, me dio pena por unos segundos. La pluma a los costados de esta se dejaba ver la blancura y la suavidad, Al tocarlo era tan suave que pensé que no era merecedor de tocarlo por un segundo. Pero algo más me llamo la atención de esa simple pluma. Hinata también creo que se dio cuenta de ello, tanto así que lo acercamos mas a nuestros rostros para verificar un poco mejor de que era lo que lo hacia tan especial. Al mismo minuto miles y miles de plumas blanquecinas cayeron así como lluvia. Miramos al cielo, todo estaba extraño, pero yo ya no me sentía extraño, más bien me sentía protegido. Así como niño protegido…. Pero ¿de que? Ella corrió directamente a la mansión, no aguantaba tampoco tanto. Yo aun aguardaba en ese lugar viendo como más y más plumas del mismo color y la misma suavidad caían en todas partes. Pero algo en especial aun me llamaba la atención de esa pluma. Un sueño me invadió, de inmediato deje que las plumas sigan cayendo mientras me dirigía a mi habitación con esa manchada de sangre. Entre a mi habitación, deje la pluma en la mesita a un lado de mi casa, pase a cambiarme para recostarme luego en la cama. Al poner la cabeza en la almohada y cerrar mis ojos un sueño aun despierto se me vino a la mente. Por un segundo, por un minuto por lo que sea, vi a mi padre. Parado frente a mi, sonriéndome, sin lamentaciones solo mirándome, No sabia como racionar, solo se que no podía moverme ni mover nada de mi. Camino hacia mí extendiendo sus manos hacia donde me encontraba. Sonrió y paso su mano izquierda por mi cabeza, por mis cabellos. Luego miro la pluma lo tomo con la misma mano cual había tocado. Vi al mismo segundo cuando lo volvió a colocar en una de sus grandes y alas blanquecinas. Era el, esa pluma era de el por eso la protección al sentirlo, al tocarlo. Sentí que unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Yo no lloro a menudo, pero ¿Por qué lo hacia ahora? Si, lo supe, lo extrañaba, lo quería cerca, cuando veía a mi tío lo veía a el, a mi lado tomándome en sus brazos como niño. Y sin pensarlo, me tomo en sus brazos…no quería soltarlo, pero como todo termina, antes de irse de mi, me planto un beso en la frente de cariño y buena suerte. Pero supe que antes de irse susurro unas palabras que jamás olvidare…

-"Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, Neji…"

Y así se fue, dejándome la misma pluma con una mancha de sangre en la cama a mi izq. No deje de llorar esa noche, pero no me importo. Lo que sabia que esa pluma significo mucho para mi. El aun estaba a mi lado y nunca me dejaría solo. Nunca.

Fin…


End file.
